Fanfiction
by Runa93
Summary: Unimaginative title, I know. Some of us have crossed the line for the final time, atleast where the Master is concerned. COMPLETE. About time too .
1. Runa 93

"_**WATSON!!"**_

Books, paper and pens crashed to the ground as I leapt to my feet, startled into wakefulness from the half hearted slumber I had fallen into. Sherlock Holmes's masterful voice echoed in my ear as I shot downstairs into our joint sitting room.

"What is it, Holmes?!" I gasped as I tumbled in. "Has something-"

I blinked with confusion at the scene in front of me.

Sherlock Holmes stood in midst of the ruins of our rooms and glared at me. I gaped back at him.

"What, in heavens name, happened here, Holmes?"

He took a deep ,and what appeared to be, calming breath and strode forward and took out what appeared to be a single sheet of paper from the mess. He handed it to me.

I took one look at it and blanched.

"Oh no, Holmes, not-!"

He nodded grimly. "Yes, Watson. It's those dastardly fanfiction writers again."

I collapsed into the remains of our faithful sofa and stared at the newest piece of writing in my hand. Holmes paced the floor(or what remained of it) furiously.

"I don't believe this, Watson! I just do not believe it!"

"They never give up, do they?"

"I should say not! They must have written over a thousand stories already!"

"Nine hundred and eighteen to be exact, Holmes."

Holmes let out something between a groan of dismay and a shout of fury as I looked at the story in my hands. "Which one is it this time?"

"One of those newer writers."Holmes looked at the paper in my hand with sharp distaste. "Runa93. Atleast that's what she calls herself."

A snort. "I highly doubt that is her real name. You can see what hanky panky rubbish she has written!"

I shuddered as Holmes crossed over to his desk and pulled out a huge bundle of papers. He rummaged through them, muttering under his breath and finally extracted a bundle.

"Here it is!" he cried, thrusting it at me. "All that I know of this woman, collected through her…her…_stories_, if I must call them that."

I looked over the list. "She is fairly new, doesn't seem to have written more then seven."

**Runa93**

Killer on the Loose

In Sickness, In Health

The Detective and His Boswell

Sister Dear

Teatime

Watson's Revenge

Cooking Skills

I winced at the last item. It was due to this our rooms resembled what they did now. I looked at the other paper in my hand.

"She sent it to us, huh?" I sighed, as I looked at the bold **Cooking Skills **on the top.

Holmes clenched his fists. "They're playing with us, Watson, they're toying with us!" He shook his fist in the air. "But, by god, no more! I shall track them down and force them to cease this…this…"

"Nuisance?"

"Sabotage!" Holmes spat. He turned to look at me, his eyes wild with an unnatural glint. "The game is afoot!"


	2. KCS

Holmes paced nervously in front of the fire, as I flipped through the papers in front of me.

"K…K…Ah, got it, KCS!" I handed a single sheet to him. "Here it is."

Holmes took it from me, his eyes scanning the paper quickly. With an expression of disgust, he flipped the paper back at me.

"Another one of them!" he snapped "She's the one who wrote the "semi soppy" friendship fics in the beginning!" He started pacing again.

I looked at the stories. "Well. Really Holmes, her's aren't so bad." I pointed to an item on the list. "I thought this one was rather good!"

Holmes peered at the list and let out an exclamation of disgust. "Watson! This is the worst of them!"

"You only don't like it because you were the one who was wrong in it!"

"_Wrong? I? _Watson, she _made_ it look like I was the one who was wrong! I most certainly was not at fault!" He turned away with a snort. "Love covereth all sins, indeed!"

I smirked at him, understanding his chagrin very well. Holmes hated to be to be told that he was in the wrong, and that day he most certainly had been. To be told so, by a girl, in another _alternate_ reality; well it fairly crossed the line.

I looked back at the story in question. I had rather liked it, besides I _had _been waiting for ages for Holmes to apologize to me for his treatment to me in that affair. I silently blessed that girl, wherever she was.

"I do not see what you have to be so happy about!" Holmes glared at me. "You have suffered enough through her stories."

I gave an half hearted laugh, though it really was true. I _had _suffered a lot through her stories.

"Well, granted, she needs to choose her torture targets a bit more carefully-"

"_Carefully?_ My dear Watson!" Holmes snatched the paper from me and pointed to a story. "Look!"

"Tiger, Tiger" I read out and winced. Certainly that was not the favorite of my cases. I vividly remembered how Moran held the gum to my chest. Holmes meanwhile was still in full steam.

" For heavens sake, Watson, Moran nearly killed you in that! And he did shoot you! And if it wasn't for…" he stopped, looking sheepish. I smirked at him.

"Wasn't for what, Holmes? Hmm?"

He looked disgruntled, shifted his foot a bit, all the while aware that my eyes were on him and then finally muttered. "Your journal."

I smiled at him. "Thats right, Holmes. My 'ridiculously romantic' stories saved my life, did they not? Hmm?"

He scowled at me. But i wasn't done it yet.

And you did promise never again to _twit _about my stories, did you not?" I glanced at him and grinned. He was looking most deucedly flustered.

"Alright, fine, forget her, but what of _this _one?" He yanked a paper from a bundle and handed it to me.

I glanced at the name and flinched.

**Now i've just realized the series i am writing is really volatile, so please nobody get upset! I'm not insulting anybody. Take my(Holmes's) insults the other way around and thats what I'll really mean. Please bear in mind that Holmes does not think much of fanfiction writers(or writers in general). You are not likely to get insults from Watson, he is, after all, a writer and as we say, "Birds of a feather...". KCS, i am so supemely sorry for springing this upon you like this. i just wanted it to be a surprise. I hope Watson's compliments will override Holmes's insults.**

**Anybody who wants to be in the series, leave a note in the revies. I'll be happy to oblige you.**

**Oh, and i will be making no allusions to slash fics. I don't mind slash but there are people out there who do and i don't want to upset them. I am new after all.**


	3. PGF

"Protector of Grey Fortress" I read out in a defeated tone, while Holmes looked at me and sighed.

"Really Watson, I don't know who is worse, her or the last one." He sat down heavily, and I looked down at the paper in my hand. I sighed as my eye settled on the very first item.

"'A Brother Noble'" I sensed Holmes looking at me, and answered his questioning gaze with another heavy sigh.

"Is it the one where your brother was the member of some secret society in Scotland?"

"Yes."

"The one where he tried to run away with some important documents which incremented the group?"

"Yes."

"The one where he was murdered and he passed you on his watch?"

"Yes, Holmes."

"The one where the group's hooligans beat you up and left you for the dead?"

"Ye, that one, Holmes."

"The one where-"

"_Yes_, Holmes." I looked at him and was mortified to find him grinning at me. He was making fun of me!

"Holmes!"

He dissolved into a peal of laughter. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Holmes curled up in his seat and tried to control his laughter, barely succeeding until he caught the glint in my eye and immediately sat up straighter.

"Its just that," he continued hastily "People seem to love…torturing you a lot." He looked at me while I considered this statement. It was certainly true…

"For example "I turned back as Holmes flipped open the sheets of _Vows Made In Storms."_ In this one, Smith poisons you and you almost choke to death." He lifted his eyebrows. "And she places me in an impossibly emotional position."

I bristled at the last statement. "You just don't like to see a crack in your armor!" I looked accursedly at him, but to my frustration his expression remained calm and detached.

"My dear doctor, the fact that I could become almost emotionally distraught is something not within the realms of possibility-"

"Which is why they have put it in!" A lightning fast realization flashed through me. "Holmes, they just wanted to add in the emotions missing in the- that is, us!"

Holmes threw up his arms in mock defeat. "Emotions" he muttered under his breath and something which sounded suspiciously like "bah humbug". I ignored it and ruffled through her papers.

"I say, what does it mean?"

Holmes looked back at me. "What does what mean?"

"Her name." I showed it to him. "Protector of Grey Fortress."

Holmes blinked at me. "I suppose," He said slowly "One can assume she is the protector of…of…a grey fortress."

"I don't remember any grey fortress. Is there one?"

"I don't think so Watson. Perhaps one in her homeland…"

I clicked my fingers. "Wait I have it!" Holmes looked at me in surprise. "Perhaps she means her mind!"

"Her…mind? Ah, I see what you mean, Watson!" Holmes shook his head. "Writers. I can never understand them."

"Nor were you meant to, Holmes. I can agree with Ms. or Mrs. Protector of Grey Fortress there."

" I highly doubt she is married, Watson."

"Yes, that might be true. Her writings have the resonance of a child like innocence. " I flipped through some of the writings. "They are quite nicely written really. Not quite my style, but-"

"Watson!"

I looked at him with surprise. "What?"He looked irate.

"Will you, for once, not take their side? For heaven's sake, Watson, this is plagiarism! They are _ruining _us!_"_

"Are they? I rather had the impression we were in the public sector."

He grind his teeth audibly. "Just check the next paper. Please."


	4. VHunter07

"You don't suppose it has anything to do with _Violet Hunter, _do you?"

"It could be. After all, these people are our fans. Supposedly, that is."

Holmes and I were sitting around the evening fire, looking at the next writer. Or, as Holmes chose to term it, looking at the 'next generation of antichrists ready to throw the world into absolute and complete chaos.'

"Isn't that a too….extreme term.?"

Holmes gave me a dark look. "Not for them, Watson. Not for them."

I looked dubiously at our latest writer."She doesn't look as dangerous as the others, Holmes."

"Not as first glance, Watson, and that is the danger. As our first writer proved, they evolve very quickly. By tomorrow she might have written off another story where-oh for heaven's sake!"

I blinked at him as he looked at the object in his hand in distaste and immediately bit back a laugh. My friend looked at me scathingly.

"I suppose you find this funny, do you?" He held out the little glass pipe in his hand, which seconds ago had replaced his briarwood one.

"It looks like you made somebody angry."

"Oh, very funny." He snarled. "However, you do not seem to be surprised." He regarded me thoughtfully. "You better not be in league with them, Watson."

"Holmes!"

"You are a writer."

"Do you not trust me?" I was bitterly hurt, but the makings of a plan were already forming in my mind.

"No, it is not that" he said hastily, noting the dangerous gleam in my eye and quickly sought to change the topic. "Its about the girl."

My eyebrows rose. "Ms. VHunter07? She hardly seems to affect the topic under discussion."

"Not at all!" His tone was vehement. He proceeded to elucidate what he meant, growing more excited by the minute.

"Look at this one!"

I glanced at the unfortunate writing which had prompted his burst of indignation and had to hastily stifle a laugh when a noticed the title.

_A Study In Red_

I clamped my jaws shut and quickly looked out of the window in an effort to conceal my amusement. A few minutes later, I looked back and winced when I found Holmes glaring at me.

"What is so funny, Watson?"

"Well…um…other then the fact that this is a Valentine's Day fanfiction and…." I found my steam gradually running out from the piercing scrutiny of those grey eyes. "Well, what do _you _think?"

"I find it most offensive that she considers that I may –"

"-treat the fair sex so malignantly?"

"No!" He looked furious. "That I would stoop to even opening the letter!"

I really did laugh this time, earning myself a scathing look. "Well, then, they have made you far better off then you really are!" I ducked as a heavy book flew over my shoulder.

"Alright, the next one, the next one!" I said hastily, as another, heavier bound book sailed past my left ear.

**I'm so sorry for the late update! Things have been kind of bad at home now, so I really haven't had the time. I'm sorry if its kind of short, I really have a bad time insulting you guys. Hope you like it, VHunter07!**

**And, I only plan to include ten or so authors. Then the GRAND FINAL!!**


	5. Pompey

"Why must they have such deuced strange names, Watson?"

Holmes paced in front of the fire as I read over _On Afghanistan's Plains_. The fire crackled and threw long shadows on the walls as I flipped a page.

"I mean, isn't it enough that they pile up the world with absolutely meaningless rubbish regarding _us, _and go on to absolutely ruin the reputations you and I have worked so hard to put up? No, they have to- I say, are you listening to me?"

A pair of furious grey eyes looked at me and I suddenly found that I was no longer holding the manuscript.

"_Holmes!_"

Sherlock Holmes ran his eyes over the paper with interest. "What is this?"

"It is one of her stories. Holmes, give it back! I was reading it!"

"On Afghanistan's Plains" Holmes read slowly. "Ah this sounds interesting." He glanced at my flushed face with amusement. "It concerns you, does it not?"

I glowered at him and watched as he continued to flip through the pages idly. Something arrested his attention and he straightened and began to read intently.

I sighed. Clearly he was not going to put that down, so I turned my attention onto its sequel.

_A Young British Soldier_

I smiled, knowing well what this involved. I was not young anymore, but…. I glanced up to see Holmes looking up with a troubled expression.

"I say, Watson," His voice was low and hesitant "I had no idea-"

I smiled at him and gently pulled the manuscript from his grip.

"Perhaps we should put this one aside." I nodded at his obvious reluctance and painful relief. "Surely, there is happier materiel?"

He assented and, quickly pulling a sheaf of papers, handed it to me, still clearly struggling to wipe the images I had no doubt he encountered while reading of my time in Afghanistan. Holmes imagination is vivid.

_More Things That Never Happened To Sherlock Holmes_

Both Holmes and I groaned in unison. We both clearly remembered its prequel.

"Well, it can't get any worse, can it?" Holmes's sigh was dismal and I struggled to hide a smile. We both peered into the page.

A few moments later-

"You really would kill Evans if anything happen to me, Holmes? I'm touched."

"Oh, _Watson!_"

**Terribly sorry for the late update. I would have updated sooner but my friend Wao Cheng was killed in the China Earthquakes so I've been in a state of shock for a couple of weeks.**


	6. Chewing Gum

**Chewing Gum**

"You've got to give her credit," I remarked, as I turned over the pages relating to our new 'writer'.

"For what?"

"For getting Mycroft married." I threw the papers onto our sofa, which was already cluttered with various booklets. "I thought that was nigh impossible."

Holmes was curled like a cat on his armchair reading 'Perpetual Anticipation'. He looked up languidly.

"Watson, what's the betting that it's going to be twins?"

"Holmes, there is no way to tell and you know that." I paused struck by the thought. "Though," I continued slowly, "There's a very good possibility of that, knowing her…"

Holmes uncrossed his legs and got to his feet. "I talked to her the other day." He said, pacing in front of the fire. "She was in dire straits, Watson, I can tell you that. Absolutely overloaded. And she was walking around, grinning like a loon, and clutching those new fangled 21th century things, what-do-you-call-'em…"

"Cell phone?"

"No, it was bigger and sleeker."

"Oh wait, that's a laptop."

"Yes, that one." Holmes whirled around to face me. "But how on earth do _you_ know that?"

"Unlike you, Holmes," I said loftily, though my palms had gotten a bit sweaty and I carefully pushed a bundle of books away from Holmes's scrutiny, "I try to keep up with the times."

"Times? What times?!" Holmes slammed his hand onto the table in front of me. "Watson! There's nothing to keep up with it! These-these-"

"Fangirls?"

"Fan- Are they all female?"

"Appears to be." I checked my list. "So far, anyway."

Holmes threw up his arms in mock defeat and continued pacing in front of the fire while I looked into _What Word's Fail Of._

"You know, I think this one's inspired."

"Typical."

"Holmes, for _once_ come out of your morbid fancies and appreciate good literature."

"I _like _that!"

Silence reigned once again. Holmes continued his furious pacing while I idly flipped a page of _The Girl_. A smirk crossed my face.

"I say Holmes, you did catch them at an inopportune moment didn- "

The next moment I had dived behind my chair as a cushion flew over my head.

Hah. I like these girls if they can get Holmes angry.


	7. Igiveup

"I give up."

I blinked and looked at Holmes, who was reading a paper.

"You what?"

"I give up."

"_What!"_

Holmes blinked at me. "That's the name," he said, showing me the paper. "Igiveup."

I took the paper and stared at the name with absolute and complete stupefaction.

"Bit of a defeatist, isn't she?"

"Igiveup." Muttered Holmes, "Honestly."

"She probably couldn't find another username or maybe has a dark streak of humor."

"Stop making excuses for them, Watson! She is even worse at torturing than the others." He threw a bundle of papers at me. "Read this."

I took the papers from him and flipped a few pages. A moment later-

"Oh."

Holmes smirked at me as I read through _A Deadly Challenge. _

"Quite…descriptive torture."

"Glass of brandy, Watson?"

"Yes, thank you." In a moment I had drained my brandy with a shaking hand while Holmes watched me quietly.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Absolutely." I croaked, though her chapter on my torture rang fresh in my mind. I took a deep breath and made another stab at conversation.

"It's a…challenge for you too, I think."

Holmes blinked at me. "In what way?"

I gestured at the papers. "You still have to find me."

"That's not a question, I will find you."

"How can you be so sure? You don't know these authors."

Holmes glared at me. "Nobody's going to kill my Boswell."

"Holmes…"I felt a smile creep on my face, as Holmes turned his face away and tried to pretend that he had not said what he had.

"Holmes? Well you see…"

"What is it?"

"Well she really does…kill me."

"What!"

"Yes, see." I handed him _A Half of a Whole._ His keen eyes quickly scanned it and grew, barely perceptibly, a shade darker.He tossed it back to me without a word.

"Its not that unexpected…really, Holmes." I could not read his stone like expression. "All these writers must have killed me at least once. Pompey did, if I remember correctly." I gave a weak laugh. "I suppose its some form of trend."

"Do they suppose I like it?" Holmes's face was still turned away and his voice barely audible. "Like knowing that I was the cause of your death?"

"Of course not Holmes, don't be silly. Beside," I said, growing defensive in my turn, "It's only fair."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you've died once, haven't you? So it's only fair I do too."

He gave a short bark, his nearest approximation of a laugh. But I did not see any humor in his eyes.

"Ah…well, "I sought around for a topic to change to. I seized upon the first piece of paper which fluttered towards me.

"_The Master's Limits,"_ read out Holmes, and as I turned to pick up my cup of tea, I was interrupted by a snort of indignation.

"Watson, next time, please read through the piece before hurling it at my mercy."

I took the paper from him with some measure of bewilderment, and read through it. A slow grin spread over my face. Holmes was watching me warily.

"Well, well…"

"Don't even think about it, Watson. I know what you-_Ack!"_

Holmes doubled over laughing, and I grinned. This was excellent.

"How did she get hold of such information about you? Even I- _Oomph!"_

A cushion collided with my midriff and I doubled over, weakly laughing. Holmes straightened, with a look of triumph.

"Hah!"

"Alright, the next one, if you please."


	8. Westron Wynde

"_Watson!!_Get down here!"

I was upstairs in my bedroom pulling out my file on _Westron Wynde, _our newest writer, and Holmes made me drop my papers. Hurriedly scooping them up, I bounded downstairs, fearful of what I was to find.

Holmes had been insulting those writers far too much. Had they sent a horde of spiders? Or maybe Basil? Or, God forbid, had they sent Basil's relatives too?

I wrenched the door open, and staggered to a halt.

"Holmes! What is-"

My words froze in my mouth as I took in the scene before me.

Sherlock Holmes stood pressed against the wall, brandishing a poker, his expression twisted between utter horror and incredulity.

In front of him, was a soft, white ball of fur. When I squinted, I saw that it was a rabbit.

"What the hell-!"

I'm not the type to stoop to using words of this kind but I think, considering the circumstances, I might be forgiven.

Holmes had looked around at my entry and now he stood looking at me pathetically. I was in no good shape myself.

"Watson."

"I know, Holmes."

"It's those blasted things again, Watson."

"Yes, I can see that, Holmes."

Both Holmes and I tensed as the rabbit inched a little toward us, and then without further ado, hopped straight into my arms.

I blinked down at it in surprise.

There was a soft scraping sound and I looked up to see Holmes put down his poker softly. He nodded at me and whispered softly, "Don't let it go, Watson. Whatever you do."

I nodded, and then felt my jaw drop in amazement as Holmes drew a small cage out of the corner of the room. Where on earth had he gotten that?

The little creature in my arms had looked around at the slight scrape and immediately I felt it stiffen. When Holmes drew out the cage, it leapt from my arms, and I dived to catch it.

Apparently Holmes had the same idea and the result was both of us colliding headlong, and the little bunny hopped nimbly from the mess. As we both looked around, we saw it had disappeared.

"Watson."

"I know, Holmes."

I climbed to my feet, feeling more than a little dejected. Holmes, on the other hand, was looking absolutely furious.

"Again! Again, Watson! Again we have let another of their infernal plot bunnies get out of our hands!"

I could only slump to the sofa in defeat, while Holmes paced the floor furiously. In a moment he took a calming breath and steadied himself.

"What is done is done, there is nothing we could have done to stop it. Now," he turned to me, "What have you found about," he paused considering the name, "Westron Wynde?"

I handed the papers to him. "She is a little different than the others, I have to admit." I watched him as he perused the papers, his lips pursing.

A few moments later,

"_Drivel!"_

I looked around and saw him staring at the paper with absolute incredulity.

"Which one?"

In answer he waved the paper in front of my face. As though, if the words were inches from my face, I would understand the situation better.

I gripped his wrist and concentrated on the words in front of me.

_The Affair of the Lincolnshire Sausage_

"Ah."

Holmes glared at me furiously. "Watson!"

"What?"

"Is that all you can say? 'Ah'?"

"What _am_ I supposed to say?"

"You are _supposed_ to be disgusted! Horrified! Scandalized, even, at what they're doing to my good name!"

"Why, what did she do?"

"Watson!" Holmes looked practically aghast. "I do _not_ grow fat on eating sausages!"

"Oh, _really?_"

"Yes, and well you know it!"

"Maybe not from sausages, Holmes, but I clearly remember the amount of _dessert _you gorged _that_ day, you- Oh, by the way, you've exhausted all the cushions."

The last remark was prompted by the fact that Holmes had whirled around looking for his favorite missile. I grinned at him.

"And all the books are on my side of the room." He was looking _extremely _chagrined.

"Anyway," I said, while he continued to glower at me, "leaving out that particular story, the rest of her writings seem fine to me. You appeared to have burned some of my _most _invaluable notes, by _accident."_ I glanced at him; he was staring at the fire, apparently deep in thought, "And I irrationally forgive you as usual. There was that controversial matter of the _baritsu_, of course," Holmes turned a deeper shade of red, "but other than that everything else is fine, right?"

There was silence as Holmes considered this sentence. "Well," he said slowly, "There is still the matter of Piddles and Pokes…"

We both exploded into laughter.


	9. Everyone

**Ok I've kinda crammed everyone else into this chappie but don't worry, I've given enough attention to each of you!!I need to get this story finished within 10 chapters or it will drag on forever.**

"Well, there aren't many writers left, Holmes." I said, consulting my list, while Holmes continued his by now habitual pace in front of the fire.

"How many?" He asked tersely.

"About half a dozen or more." I heard a vivid curse behind me. "Holmes, they are most of them new."

"Watson, Watson," Holmes faced me again; "I have already explained this before." He sank down into the sofa beside me, 'These…_writers_ evolve fast. We should not be bothered whether they are new or not; in fact if they are new, we have more cause to fear."

"Why?"

"Because they will have all the enthusiasm and excesses of the breed." He lurched to his feet again and continued his furious pacing in front of the fire.

"Well there is one established writer here….Kaizoku Shoujo."

"Japanese?" I met Holmes's quizzical look with one of mine.

"I have no idea. But I doubt it." I pulled out her biography. "Ah. She's American."

"My god Watson, I had no idea your romantistical stories had reached that far into the West." He grinned at me and playfully ducked the cushion I threw at him.

"Well, go on. What stories has she written?"

"Well, there's 'Brother'…."

A deep groan greeted my words and I looked up sympathetically. "Tell me Watson, please; whose brother is it, yours or mine?"

"Yours, my dear fellow." Another groan.

"Illness or torture?"

"Illness. Pneumonia or almost it."

"And who gets nearly killed?"

"Well, unsurprisingly, I do." Both of us let out a sigh, mine most long suffering.

"My poor Watson. "He grasped my shoulder sympathetically. "Never fear, we shall deal with them soon."

"Well if its any condolence to you also get hurt badly. In its sequel."

"Oh."

"But you do kill our would-be murderer." I hastened to assure him. His eyebrows rose.

"Dear, dear."

"There are several other people of interest," I said, shaking out a few loose sheets. "We have Jenz127, who wrote Adventure at Morton Manor where I get shot", Holmes rolled his eyes, "A Singular Women, most interesting that one Holmes, you should read it," A low groan which I ignored, "The old Shikari, rather a good one on Moran-"

"On _Moran?_ Why on him?"

I blinked at him. "Why not?"

"He's not a very important character, Watson."

I rolled my eyes and looked down at the sheet.

"Watson!"

He must have caught my last minute mutter. I looked up. "Yes, Holmes?"

"I do not have an ego!"

"Oh yes you do, oh brain without a heart." I ducked his pipe which was now thrown at me. Really, my side of the room was getting much cluttered.

"Well we have E Phoenix next, "I went on as if nothing had happened, and Holmes glared at me silently, "She's the inventor of The Problem Of Simenese Amnesia, a really insightful story, though I don't recommend you read it unless you enjoy seeing me held up by my hair with a knife at my throat-"

"No I should say I do not." Holmes picked up his pipe and stuffed it untidily with tobacco.

"-but a nice style, and she's got a good character made. Also there's Unexpected Complications-"

"Skip that one, Watson."

I grinned and pulled up the next bundle. There was a groan from Holmes. "Not more!"

"There is, Holmes, plenty more." I put the bundle with a thump on the table. "Heaven knows how they grow so fast."

"How many left?"

"Well, there's Addy-kun, who wrote "Towards the Inevitable Dusk"-"

"The one where you and I meet in my childhood? Dear Lord, what bleat!"

"It was well written Holmes and stop saying you didn't like it, I know you did-"

"Of course I didn't!"

"Then how did you know what it contained? Must have taken the trouble to read through it, eh, Holmes?"

Holmes opened his mouth to respond and closed it again at my last remark. He looked very put out.

"I grinned at him. "Seems like your deduction skills are rubbing off me, Holmes."

"Well, I'll still be the better one." Holmes smirked at me. "Otherwise it wouldn't be called the "Sherlock Holmes Fanfiction archive" would it?"

"Such ego." I shook my head laughing while Holmes chuckled.

"Well what else has our esteemed writer written?"

"Well there's Born for Adversity…."

Holmes brow clouded over and I looked at the black and white writing of the page. There was silence for a while.

"That one's absolute claptrap."Holmes finally snapped, glaring at me. "And you know it, Watson, don't deny it."

"It isn't a very far off possibility…"

"Yes, it _is._" Holmes leaned forward on his armchair, his entire form quivering with anger, "I know my Boswell and whatever has been written here cannot be done!"

I blinked at him. So much emotion, even anger, I had never witnessed in him.

"Holmes…."

"It was just so you knew, "Holmes leaned back against his chair and sniffed, "It wasn't within the realms of possibility." Every trace of the emotion was gone and only his cold exterior remained. The silent rage behind his eyes, however, told a different story.

I tilted my head in acknowledgment. "Thank you Holmes."Holmes started a little, but half turned his head and muttered something about over sentimentalism. I smirked.

After sorting through the papers, Holmes flung himself onto his chair.

"For the first time, my dear Watson, I find myself at bit of a loss." He picked up his pipe and looked ruefully at the mess on our carpet. "How are we going to deal with so many of them?"

I was sitting cross legged on the floor, thinking. Am idea was slowly dawning to me, but it could be risky. Not to mention downright dangerous.

"Holmes…I think we should invite them here."

Holmes choked and his pipe fell out of his hand. After thumping him soundly on the back, it finally subsided.

"How many times have I told you not to smoke so-"

"Forget the smoke!" Holmes gripped my hand "Have you gone utterly insane Watson? Invite them here, to Baker Street, our last refuge?"

"Yes. Its our only hope Holmes."

"For a faceoff then?" Holmes had sunk back into the armchair and was regarding me warily.

"Yes. Then we can get some facts down straight."

"Hmm." He looked skeptical and took a deep breath. "You do know it has its own dangers, don't you?"

"Well, I'm open to all other suggestions."

We both looked at each other, and then nodded.

"How will you get the message across to them?" Holmes looked skeptical. I grinned.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they already know."

(_**A Couple Of Universe's away**_)

A tall dark haired girl gets off her computer seat. She grins at the Doctor's last words.

"Yup, Dr. Watson. We'll come alright."

**Al last that chapter is over! Ok I know I missed out a lot of writers but I swear I'll make it up for you! In the next chapter.**

**I guess everyone knows what's going to happen. Yup we're off to meet our favorite duo! Now, here are the instructions-**

**All who are interested please say so in your reviews or PM me. Whoever won't like do be included I won't include them. **

**PM me or write in your reviews, what kind of clothes you would like to be wearing and your hair color. If you don't I'll just say that you were wearing a deerstalker and your hair was pink in color(I'm serious).**

**Also send me any questions you would like to ask the Great detective and his faithful biographer. I'm afraid most of the conversation will be dictated by me, but I'll include any lines, jokes or puns that you wish to use.**

**Any other extras like name, or height or eye color your free to PM me. That isn't compulsory. And reviewers are also invited. (That means you, Susicar!) **

**Thank you! **


	10. Meeting

_It was a cold dark morning in Baker Street. The fog had settled in once again and only the dark vague shadows of the passerbys drifted in and out of the fog. _

_Suddenly the ominous silence was broken by the clatter of horse hooves and a horse drawn carriage drew up to the front steps of 221b Baker Street. A tall_

The screen froze then went blank. The girl sitting in front of it let a vivid curse escape her then quickly colored and checked behind her. No, she was safe; her mother was humming in the kitchen and probably hadn't heard her.

She pushed herself away from her computer with a sigh and got up. Pushing her long exaggeratedly wind swept black hair out of her eyes she frowned at the list in front of her.

"KCS, PGF, Addy Kun, Westron Wynde, YFMB….how the heck am I supposed to fit everyone in?!"She tossed the list onto the bed and sank down with an injured sigh. She had brought it on her own head anyway. How was she supposed to know it was going to be popular!

"And people say I can't write." Runa93 shook her head again and glanced once again at the list.

_I can't cancel anyone out. Darn, well there's nothings to do. _She tucked the list onto her jeans pocket, and leapt to her feet determinedly.

_Ok. Here we go._

I settled myself as casually as possible into my armchair. Beside me Holmes was leaning against the mantelpiece, his entire posture one of calm. Only I could tell how nervous he really was.

"When did she say that they would come?" I did not need to tell him that he had asked the question for the sixth time.

"Twelve sharp, she said." I glanced at the clock. It showed a quarter to.

Holmes paced furiously across the room, which had been rendered as neat as possible, in 'honor' of receiving our visitors, which is to say every single scrap of paper in the room had been shoved under Holmes bed, or the sofa or any other available place. Mrs. Hudson would be horrified.

"It is that one isn't it?" I looked up to see Holmes wrinkling his nose in distaste. He caught my puzzled look and clarified, "I meant, it was the new girl, wasn't it? Runa93?"

I nodded settling back onto my chair with a sigh. In a moment Holmes spoke, echoing my own thoughts.

"How on earth did she get hold of how to reach us? I thought you made sure all pathways were closed!"

"The answer to that, Mr. Holmes, is no."

Both Holmes and I leapt to our feet. There was a crash as the table in front of us collided with both our knees and fell.

Runa93 winced. "Ouch."

Beside me I saw Holmes stiffen then move forward towards our guest. As he did so I took the moment to study her.

That she was Asian, was quite obvious from her darkened skin, and unruly mane of black hair. But even as Holmes walked up to her, I started a bit when I saw that they stood almost shoulder to shoulder. She looked rather younger than that….

My surprise must have been apparent because the girl offered a quick smile. "I'm fifteen, yeah. Kind of tall, well…." She shrugged. "Family thing."

Holmes looked annoyed at the interruption, but, nevertheless, took her hand and shook it.

"I am honored to make your acquaintance, Miss…" He trailed off. Quite understandably, as neither of us were quite sure as what to address her.

"Runa. Just Runa will do. It's my _real_ name." The last statement was said with a pointed look at Holmes, who flushed. I think he remembered what he said about her.

We stood like that awkwardly for a moment. Well, at least Holmes and I did. The girl, Runa, seemed quite at ease as she stood there, humming extremely tunelessly under her breath.

At last I broke the silence. "The others." Both Holmes and the girl looked at me. "When are the others coming?"

"Just about now." She pulled out a curious looking clock from her pocket. Quite luckily for me, I had already been briefed by her of the things found in 'their time' but unfortunately I had forgotten to inform Holmes. He finally seemed to notice what she was attired in.

He looked absolutely flabbergasted.

The girl noticed it. "What happened?"She looked down on herself. "Haven't you ever seen a pair of jeans before?" She turned to look at me. "Didn't you tell him?"

Even as I was wordlessly shaking my head, there was the sound of a step outside. A second later, a soft tap on our door.

Runa immediately brightened. "That'll be Violet." Without preamble, she bounded to the door. "Meet VHunter07." she announced, and pulled it open.

The girl who stepped into our room was nothing extraordinary to look at as far as attire went (she was wearing a curious looking hat and holding a meerschaum pipe. Also those so called 'jeans' which made Holmes gasp in shock again.)

It was her behavior…that was rather alarming.

"V, meet Sher-" The rest of Runa's words were lost as VHunter07 let out an _very_ audible gasp.

"Oh.My.God.Oh my god oh my god oh my god."

"Yes, V. Its him." Runa dived forward to catch her as she slumped and for a moment I thought she had fainted, but then she straightened with a jerk.

"Wowwwwww……………" She was gazing at Holmes's face and mine alternately and I couldn't blame Holmes for backing away a few inches.

"Look…oh god, Runa he looks exactly like Jeremy Brett! And….David Burke!"

"I know! I almost freaked when I first came here! I stood for, like, half an hour behind the sofa until my breathing came back to normal!"

I heard Holmes gasp. "_Half an hour_?!"He whispered, so low that I had to inch forward to hear him. "She was here for that long and I never noticed her?!"

"Its one of the problems with travelling down alternate dimensions, Holmes." I whispered back. "Their dimension dominates more than ours."

"How on earth do you know all of this?!"

"I have a source. And a plan." Holmes looked at me, startled. "I wouldn't invite them just like that! Don't worry, it won't fail."

Holmes looked doubtful, but pressed my hand nevertheless. "You know better, I suppose, Watson." His eyes went to the two girls still laughing and talking by the doorway. "But I fear we are in for a hard time."

That was an understatement.

A mere two hours later our room was cluttered with more females than I had ever seen together in my life. Holmes was standing in the far corner of the room, looking faint and smoking his pipe furiously, so that the room, in addition to being full, was choked with the foul smell.

Runa93 was standing at the head, trying to calm everyone down, all; of who were whispering excitedly as they walked around the room, looking at it as if it were an museum.

"Oh gosh, this is so _amazing_…"

"I know….look, look, that's his magnifying glass….."

"His syringe, oh god, his syringe…."

"The seven percent solution…look, its dripping out…"

"Watson's journal… Ooh, just have to see them…."

"There on the wall…Look! The V.R, so cool…"

"This is awesome, Runa, you rock…"

"People, people please! Calm down guys, Holmes's here, he can see us! So is Dr. Watson!"

There was an immediate hush. Every single occupant of the room, turned around and looked at us.

I swallowed hard. Besides me, Holmes was looking none too well either.

There was a gentle gasp and one of the girls in the room covered her mouth. Her eyes were fixated onto me. It was now my turn to gently move back.

Runa93 cleared her throat. "Well, lets get introductions over with, hmm?"

She turned to the girl on her right, the one who was staring so ardently at me. "This is KCS," Both Holmes and I drew in a sharp breath; "Needless to say you probably already know her well."

KCS turned out be a slightly tall girl, woman that is as it was easy to see she must be around twenty, with reddish curly hair and surprisingly strong green eyes. I felt unnerved as I looked at her.

"Next to her, that's Protector Of Grey fortress, KCS's writing buddy", a slightly younger girl with short hair smiled at us shyly, "I guess you know her pretty well too."

"Nice to meet you." She gave a nudge to KCS, "Come on say something, they'll thing you're rude otherwise."KCS seemed to come to life and murmured out a 'pleased to meet you'. She still seemed shell shocked.

"And that's Jenz127, she one of our newer writers." Bright blue eyes sparkled at us as the next girl flashed a smile. She was striking looking with flaming red hair, and I assumed her to be around 17 or above.

"A student." Murmured Holmes to me, he too was studying the girls carefully.

"And that's Kadal, you haven't seen her fics, I guess," Kadal smiled at us. Holmes was looking critically at her torn jeans. "These new age women certainly don't take much care of their clothes Watson," And I was forced to admit it was true.

"Duettino menuetto, you don't know her properly I think…." A female with dark black brown hair which tumbled down her shoulders and grey green eyes, beamed at us.

"Twisted Midnight Dreams," An unsmiling girl regarded us and I started back in shock when I noticed that the ends of her hair had been dyed _green_ of all colors. Equally unnerving was the flaming skull on her dress.

"You Float My Boat," Neither Holmes or I blinked at the odd name, we were quite used to it by now."You haven't reviewed her fics either," A tall pale girl nodded at us and to my bewilderment, inched a few steps backward. She looked deathly pale and I wondered if she was ill. Holmes tapped me on my shoulder. "Look at what she has in her hands." I looked and for the first time that day, felt a smile break across my face. It was the 'Complete Adventures Of Sherlock Holmes".

My smile must have broken the dark cloud for everyone relaxed and Runa93 went on in a far lighter tone, "Westron Wynde, course you already know her…" We both looked at the girl who reminded me slightly of Violet Hunter of Copper Beeches. The same chestnut hair color, and striking blue eyes.

"Shadows light-91" A fair haired girl with a rich colored purple shirt and curious looking 'jeans' smiled at us, "Saru Wolfe, she gonna be writing an Agatha Christie and Holmes mystery if your interested," The tall blonde girl smiled demurely. I 

had no idea who Agatha Christie was, and I could see Holmes did not either, but it seemed that the others did and there were sounds of applause and murmur praise.

"Nice one."

"Good idea, looking forward to it."

Runa93 cleared her throat determinedly. "Can I finish with this, please." Advancing to the next girl, a short girl with shoulder length brown hair and an extremely silly grin, "This is Pompey, author of Pillow Talk…" I immediately went red and Holmes cast me a puzzled look.

"Pillow Talk? Which one is that? You never showed me."

"You were never meant to see it." I was uncomfortably aware that every girl's eye was on us, and that Runa93 was smirking. I glared at her, and she blushed slightly.

"Moving on, this is Addy Kun" and another very pale girl smiled at us, her light blonde hair swinging in front of her face, "Kadigan", a tall brown haired girl smiled at us, a pencil tucked behind her ear,"Igiveup, who made a special effort to get here because she recently had an operation…" A girl leaning on a cane nodded shyly at us and almost immediately darted her eyes away.

"And finally, "Runa93 went to stand next to the last person in the room, a short women, her brown eyes almost shielded with her black hair, her lips quivering in a mischievous smile, "this is Susicar. She's not a writer. But she is the Ultimate Reviewer." Runa93 crossed her arms and faced us. "That's all."

There was silence for a while. Every face in the room was turned on us. Holmes did not utter a word, but did his best to look calm, a losing battle. As for me, my voice appeared to have died in my throat.

Finally Runa93 coughed a little. "People didn't you have some questions?"

It was as if somebody had put in the connecting link. There was a massive uproar.

"Me, ooh, me! Pick me!"

"What do you think of all those Irene and you pairings, Mr.Holmes?"

"What kind of stories would you like?"

"Are you doing anything tonight, Dr.Watson?"

Holmes looked absolutely stunned under the flood of questions. He had never received this much attention before, especially not from so many _women_. His self control was gradually crumbling.

I coughed gently and raised a hand. Once again, there was a hush.

"Before we go into all that," And I could feel the tension in the room mount, "I would like to introduce someone to you." I walked to our front door. "Someone you all know very well."

The girls exchanged puzzled glances.

"Who do you think he's talking about?"

"Dunno. Maybe Lestrade. Or Gregson."

"Nah. Must be Mycroft. Or the Irregulars maybe."

"Ladies, "I said in a loud voice swinging open the door so that my visitor could walk in, "let me introduce you to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle!"

**Well. That's up. Looks like there's gonna be another chapter.  
Ouch.**

**Sorry for the late update. I hope I've fitted everyone fine into this chapter. And the person who's responsible for lengthening this chapter into two, she knows who she is. K I'm off to collapse now groan my hands huuurrrrttt.**


	11. Doyle

"_Let me introduce you to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle!"_

_The girl typing stopped and looked doubtfully at the crowd of females behind her chair. "Do you seriously think it's a good idea?"_

"_Of course it is."VHunter07 responded, as the whirls of alternate reality swirled around them, creating a large whirlpool. At the very centre, in the computer screen they could see Baker Street. _

"_I dunno. I don't know if I'll be able to control him." Runa93 peered doubtfully at the screen. "Its not like he's a fictional character, unlike them." _

"_It'll be fine."KCS pulled out her notepad and prepared to begin her part of the conversation. "We just have to appear conveniently surprised."_

"_We __**are**__ surprised." Said Runa93, looking down at their avatars at Baker Street. "Its a pity that we can't actually go down there, you know." _

"_I don't think I'd actually survive having Holmes's 'piercing gaze' trained on me." Said Protector of Grey Fortress frankly. She glanced at KCS. "And KCS might not survive at seeing Dr. Watson's devastatingly handsome face in front of her." She said cheekily. _

_KCS blushed. "Well I can't help it, can I, if he looks so much like David Burke?" she said peevishly, and everybody grinned. _

"_Ok, moving on, we've got to get this story started."Runa93 looked around. "Everyone got their notepads? Remember I'm not dictating you conversations. All set? Right ho."_

_And the scene dissolved._

There was an ominous silence in the room. Every occupant in the room was looking at us, and I felt a little awed too, standing next to my creator, who was looking around. Finally his gaze came to rest on Holmes, and his eyes narrowed (exactly like Holmes, I couldn't help thinking).

"Ah." He said, and his voice was deep and amused, "There you are."

His words seemed to stun Holmes out of the reverie he had fallen into. I don't think that either of us remembered that the room was full of women at the moment, each of them goggling at us.

I don't think our creator even noticed them. Instead he strode forward and peered critically into Holmes's face. For the first time in my life, I saw Holmes back away a little.

No doubt faced with one's creator must be an unsettling experience.

"Hmmm…" Doyle sounded speculative "You look like what I thought you would, Sherlock Holmes…" and he tilted his head to one side. "Speak."

Holmes looked a little flabbergasted at that. "I-I beg your pardon?" he said, the first time I had heard him say so.

Doyle looked satisfied. "Nice strong voice. Not bad." He straightened and walked slowly around Holmes as if inspecting a particularly interesting specimen. At the end of the round he stopped and peered one final time at Holmes's face, who now was looking as unsettled as I had ever seen him.

"Too thin." Doyle murmured. "A little angular. Hmm…"

To my astonishment, the bewilderment disappeared off Holmes's face to be replaced by an expression as near insult as I had ever seen. "I beg your pardon?" he repeated, coldly.

"Don't repeat yourself. It's not healthy." I could not believe that Doyle had not noticed the irritation cross Holmes's expression and privately thought Holmes and his creator were much alike.

_Holmes and __**our**__creator._

Ah right. Holmes and ou-

I froze in place. Who had said that?

_(A couple of dimensions away…_

"_I told you this would happen!" Moaned Runa93 as the other writers crowded around the computer. "I told you I would lose control!"_

"_Its alright."Westron Wynde said, looking at the figures on the screen. "Not too much damage. Watson probably thought he was having a hallucination or something."_

"_But I don't want Watson to think that he's losing his mind!"Runa93 cried looking panicked. _

_Before it could get any further, PGF interrupted. "I think we better get back to the story, guys. " She eyed the screen. "I don't think it's a good idea to leave them like this."_

_Runa93 hastily got back to the screen. "I really hope nothing else happens again. I don't think I'll be able to handle it." _

"_Just don't try to correct his grammatical mistakes or something."_

"_How can __**Watson**__ make grammatical mistakes?"_

"_I'm just saying…"_

"_People."_

"_Right. Sorry."_

_And the scene dissolves yet again.)_

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. This was ridiculous. First 'fangirls' from the future, now this. Was I really losing my mind?

A sudden noise made me jump. Looking around I saw Holmes and Doyle, Holmes looking incensed and Doyle unruffled.

I blinked. I had forgotten all about them. Or the girls for the matter. They were still staring at the pair, looking awestruck.

(_ "I think you ought to give us some speaking parts soon, Runa."_

"_Patience…..")_

"I would please ask you to repeat what you just said, _sir_." Holmes said, through clenched teeth.

"Certainly." said Doyle calmly. "Of all my stories, yours are the one I wish I had got rid of earlier. People rarely pay attention to my more serious, and better deserved, writings because of you."

"Its Watson's writing, not yours!"

"Dr. Watson is merely one of my ingenious inventions, so doubtless his writing will be praiseworthy, as it is mine."

"Why you-!"

"Ahem."

We all looked around to see Runa93 detach herself from the group. She cleared her throat uncomfortably.

(_"How come you get to speak first?"_

"_Look, I'm going to tell something not so nice, which is going to hit Holmes's ego hard. But if you want to say it, no problem."_

"_Say-.Oh. Oh that."_

"_Do you want to?"_

"_Ah. No thanks."_

"_Thought so.")_

"Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson," there was more hesitation in the girl's voice than I had heard of before. "I don't know if you are aware of this but-"

I was afraid of this. I had completely forgotten to inform Holmes that it was Doyle who had written the stories as well as created us.

"Holmes-"I started throwing a warning look towards the girl, who had the sense to fall silent.

He was looking at me, questioningly and a little bewildered. "Watson. Please tell me what is happening here?"

"I…" I started, then stopped.

_Don't._

Eh?

_Don't tell him. Seriously bad idea. _

Why not? This is ridiculous. I am talking to a voice inside my head.

_Listen. Do you really think Doyle wrote those stories? With a personality like __**that**_**?**

Yes, it did seem odd…

_Highly doubtful, that's what. _

Absolutely….

_Good.Now just tell Mr. Holmes…oh no._

What?

I came back to myself in time to hear Doyle say with a flourish "I am your creator."

Oh dear dear dear.

_I completely agree with you…_

Holmes stared at him. Then burst into a roar of laughter. We all stared at him.

Wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, Holmes looked around at me. "Which Bedlamite have you brought here, Watson? How in earth did you get hold of him?" he teased. I stared at him.

"Holmes…"

"Exactly!"The shout made us all start. VHunter07 had elbowed her way past Runa93 and now stood looking down at us.

"W-What?"

"The question is," She said fiercely, "is how a non-fiction character even got in here! How did you do it, Dr. Watson?" To my horror I saw that she was looking at me.

"Well, I-"

I stopped. How did I do it? I remembered talking to someone but that memory was fading…

"Watson?" Holmes was looking at me. He was looking concerned.

"I-"

_Right. Time to wrap up. Gone on long enough. _

What on earth-

A ripple seemed to pass through us. I felt sleepy everything was hazy…

(_"Good idea, V." said Runa93 approvingly, as VHunter07 tucked away her notepad and looked proudly at everyone. "Good question you asked there. Never __**Never**__again will I ever do this." _

"_Yeah, but it was fun while it lasted, right?" sighed Pompey, as she looked wistfully at the darkening screen. _

"_Wish we could have included Mycroft and the irregulars too. That would have been fun." _

"_No way. That would have been total chaos."_

"_Yeah, your right…"_

"_But its not like its totally over." Runa93 said. "We're still writing and I think we'll do Dr. Watson proud. And Sir ACD." _

"_Yup."_

"_Totally."_

"_I agree."_

"_Well, back to it, girls! Lets show Mr.Holmes that he isn't done with us yet!"_

_There was a round of cheering and the scene faded…)_

In Baker Street….

Holmes and I stood in our sitting room, now completely empty and devoid of any female presence.

"Well, "I said, when the silence stretched further "That's over. "

Holmes stood quietly in front of the fire, and did not acknowledge my question.

"It could have been worse you know. But at least they're gone and I doubt if they will bother you again."

Holmes finally stirred. "Do you really think so, Watson?" He gestured at our sofa with his pipe. "Look there."

To my amazement, more papers were arriving in our sitting room, landing neatly on top of each other. _The Mystery Of the Tankerville Leopard, A Deadly Challenge, A Victim Of Circumastances, With Friends like These…._

"Oh dear…"

"Precisely, Watson." Holmes said, glaring at the stories."Precisely."

I think it was far from over.

_**Its done. Atlast. Sorry for dragging it forever, but I…ahem…completely forgot about it. **_

_**Not to drag the Author note, I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did and many many many thanks to those who reviewed! I appreciate you more then you think, and thank you for encouraging me! **_

_**Fin**_


End file.
